The present invention relates to a fastener for use in attaching a vehicle accessory to a vehicle.
In the past, vehicle accessories, such as assist straps, armrests, consoles and the like, have been mounted to the underlying sheet metal roof of the vehicle utilizing threaded fasteners, such as screws, which typically are enclosed by a decorative cover once installed. More recently, snap-in, spring-type fasteners have been employed as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,551. This patent discloses utilization of a unique strap and attachment system utilizing a threaded fastener and spring clip such that the assist strap can be snap-fitted into an installed position.
Although both threaded fasteners and spring-clip fasteners have been successfully employed in the automotive environment for utilization in attaching assist straps and other vehicle accessories to a vehicle, their removal for servicing requires the removal of the threaded fastener. Their installation requires a two-step process of securing the clip to the assist strap utilizing the threaded fastener and subsequently forcing the spring clip into the underlying sheet metal structure to lock it in place. There remains a need, therefore, for a fastening system for vehicle accessories in which a fastener can be relatively easily installed in a vehicle and removed without the need for applying an impact force to the device during installation and allowing removal of the accessory for servicing without the need for removing a threaded fastener.